mistsofavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riveda
This page is specifically for tracing the incarnations of Riveda from The Fall of Atlantis through all other volumes. Common Traits Riveda does not appear often -- by my count, the Avalon and Light series only touch on two other incarnations. However, it is strongly implied that he lives many, many more lives, atoning for his sins against Adsartha long ago in Atlantis. Riveda's defining characteristics are pride, often to the point of arrogance, and a thirst for power at any price. Riveda, The Fall of Atlantis Riveda is a Grey Robe leader, as well as magician, in the old sea kingdom of Atlantis. Both callings spur many to distrust him; Grey Robes walk a path in between light and dark. Furthermore, Riveda is accused more than once of not being strict enough to thoroughly purge the so-called Black Robes from his sect. Furthermore, Riveda admits that he admires the Black Robes' ambition to use power without caring whether its purpose is for good or evil. Riveda's sins and Domaris' curse When Deoris expresses an interest in becoming a magician, Riveda accepts her as his disciple. While involving Deoris and Reio-ta in his workings, which over time acquire a distinctly Black Robe taint to them, he causes Deoris to suffer terrible burns. It is while she is recovering that she and Riveda conceive Tiriki, although that is not brought to light until some months later. Once she has healed, Riveda attempts one last Black Robe rite with her whose purpose is to conceive a child dedicated to the dark forces, and to bind Deoris in such a way that she is ignorant of what has been done to her. When Domaris discovers what Riveda has done to Deoris, she breaks her vows by cursing him to endless reincarnations. Then to save her sister, she dedicates herself, Deoris, and their children Micail and Tiriki to each other, lifetime to lifetime, until Deoris' spiritual debt has been paid. Riveda is swiftly tried and sentenced to death by fire. Domaris urges allowing him the one mercy of immediate death by poison instead, since he risked exposure in preserving Deoris' life after she was burned. Domaris' suggestion is accepted by the rest of the priesthood; Riveda acknowledges Domaris' mercy, drinks, and dies. Velantos, Sword of Avalon Please add a quote and summary of Velantos and his knowledge of his previous incarnation as Riveda. Correlating evidence likely relates to Anderle and/or Tirilan. Colin Niall MacLaren, Heartlight : Yes, Colin realized with an irresistible flash of insight, they had known one another before. In life after life, since their first meeting in the halls of the ancient Temple of the Sun, in the City of the Temple when the man then known as Riveda first plotted the betrayal whose expiation had bound him to the Wheel of Rebirth ever since. It is unknown whether Colin is aware of all his previous incarnations. However, he demonstrates multiple times that he is aware of his first incarnation, as Riveda, and the damage he did to Deoris in that lifetime. Among other memories of that life, he recalls his pride and rebellion, even in his final moments before drinking the poison that ended Riveda's life. Colin's friend Allison presents him with a paperweight-and-envelope-opener set in the form of a sword plunged into an anvil. At first glance, this might appear to link Colin to Arthur, but with the subsequent publication of Sword of Avalon, it could be retroactively referring to Velantos as the one who forged Excalibur. If this retcon is accepted, the reader can take this as acknowledgement that Colin is also aware of this prior incarnation. Colin's relationship with Claire is essential in helping him fight the Dark forces at work in the United States post-World War II. Moreover, it is through Claire that he meets Rowan Moorcock, Claire's cousin. At first skeptical of Rowan, he eventually discovers that she is the chela he has been searching for his entire life, the servant of the Light that will follow in his footsteps after he dies. At the same time, he realizes Rowan is the daughter Riveda never knew, and by this knows that his sins have finally been forgiven. Category:Reincarnation Category:Time: BCE Category:Time: Modern Era